


A Day At the Office

by DestinyFreeReally



Series: The California Spider Assassination Squad + Prequels [5]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Guns, Violence, blood mentions, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: now working in the fully-formed California Spider, Logan and Veronica use their combined skills to run missions for SS and keep their team-within-a-team intact





	

    Logan spit blood into his captor’s face, laughing through the metallic tang in his mouth at the _splat_ of his blood on the man’s cheek.  
  
    “Maybe your daddy’s already forgotten you. Your daddy and that little blonde pixie you follow around; where is she, huh? Thirty six hours we’ve had you, Echolls. Laugh all you like, you little shit, but there isn’t a soul on the planet that knows or cares if you’re alive or dead.” The man laughed back, a hefty laugh, from the stomach, and launched his fist into Logan’s face, again, listening to the satisfying crack of skin on skin.  
  
     _She knows,_ Logan thought, _and she cares;_ as an afterthought. _And she’s already on her way, you stupid bastard,_ he reminded himself, and she was _not_ going to like this guy.  
  
    The man’s accent said Texas, probably some sort of warehouse sub-basement considering the dark, dank _hole_ -ness of his surroundings; Logan’s been awake for about twenty eight hours straight, using every interrogation technique Wallace had tried to teach him. So far, the big, Texas man with the meaty fists, had accidentally answered every one of Logan’s questions, even _if_ he did keep hitting him the whole time.  
  
    “She’s gonna be mad you called her that, and you don’t wanna make her mad. Hey, do me a favor, huh? Scratch my nose for me; I’d do it myself but, uh…” Logan wiggled his fingers behind his back, shoulders and wrists aching from the zip ties duct-taped around his wrists binding him to the chair.  
  
    “You got it, _playboy,_ ” The man lunged and punched Logan square in the face, with special attention to his knuckles across Logan’s nose.  
  
    After a second of recovery, Logan laughed, blood from his nose dripping again.  
  
    “What’s funny, huh, pretty boy?” The man leaned in close, looming over Logan’s face so close he could smell decades of cheap aftershave and mid-range Scotch.  
  
   “Say, what’s that on your shirt?” Logan cocked a cut eyebrow in feigned confusion, while the man looked down at the tiny, red dot on his chest.  
  
   Of course, he only got a second of realization, a second to admire it, a second to think about his life and how quickly it would be over, before Veronica pulled the trigger on her shot and watched the life leave the bastard’s eyes. Logan spit the blood pooling in his mouth again, and then whistled the jeopardy theme song a round or two, mostly to himself. There’s pride in his smile, because in the years at Veronica’s side, she’s taught him a lot; his lock-picking’s professional now, he’s learned the core concept of subtlety and it’s applied uses, he’s learned that _thing_ with the rearview mirror. But the sniper thing? Scopes and long range were always his world, he taught her that, and the corpse on the floor says the lesson stuck.  
  
     _“So_ how was your day at work, hon?” Veronica burst into the warehouse, eyes scanning for internal guards, covered in blood from the outside guards. _Only a four man team? Seriously?_ After months of being the _California Spider Assassination Squad,_ the indiscriminate scourge of North America, Veronica had sort of gotten used to bigger than four man teams. Letting the _schwing_ of her knife on his wrist bindings speak for itself, she helped Logan to his feet, tracing her fingers and shaking her head at the bruising on his face. “You actually _don’t_  have to taunt them, you know that right?” Ice pack and coffee waiting in the car, they stepped over the body of Logan’s would-be captor.  
  
    Tossing a blonde bang back from her eye, Veronica fought a thought that she may be a killer, a murderer, an assassin, some fictitious _V_ shrouded in rumor and mystery and blood, but she’d never hit anybody that couldn’t hit back. _That’s something_ , she nodded to herself, hands on Logan’s back and chest.  
  
    “Yeah, but then what would be the fun part? Oh right, all the other fun parts; fair enough, I’ll put that in my notes for next time.” Arm over her shoulder, he can’t even wait to tell her how _worth it_ it’s all been. “Don’t you wanna know what he told me?”  
  
    “You _got_ the location?” Veronica snapped her head to face him, eyes sparkling with pride; she _knew_ he would get it, she hadn’t doubted that, but Danny Foster- the man she’d shot in the chest- hadn’t been the boss of the operation, and Veronica had been doubtful he even knew the location to give it up.  
  
    “How far is Tijuana from here?” Pressing a kiss to her cheek, Logan saw dawn coming up, a new day, a new city, a new target, with the same blonde pixie by his side, to beam at him for a successful day of getting punched in the face. His dad would be pleased, too, and probably deploy Lilly or Dick or Duncan to meet them down at the border with papers and only a vague warning from the all-high _SS_ to hurry and keep their toes in line. It’s been months since they’ve been to Mexico though, and Logan plans on billing the trip as a working vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i'm working on a Vol 2 for Vengeance, but I'm having such a good time with these


End file.
